the one Rachel realizes she's in love
by Rach018
Summary: this episode takes place after the last episode where joey tells ross and rachel. Joey realizes he is all alone now that monica and chandler are married and ross and rachel are having as baby! And decides to leave the country. JUst as RAchel realizes sh
1. The one Rachel realizes she's in love

Disclaimer: If I had it my way this is how the season would go, but its not, I have no rights over the characters. Just so I don't deceive any readers, this is a J/R fic!  
  
Scenario:  
  
Rachel is lying alone on Ross' couch, while everyone is back at Central Perk. She hasn't been able to face Joey since that night at the restaurant.  
  
Rachel was trying to see how many pop cans she could balance on her stomach,  
  
Rachel: That's it! That's it! Stay! Yes! Yes! That's three! It's a world record! Damn! She said as they all fell down! Rachel got up slowly leaving all the pop cans on the couch. She was totally bored, she went to the freezer and took out a drum of fat free mint and chocolate chip frozen yogurt, she sat on the chair in front of the window and ate strait from the drum. She was thinking of Joey when she saw him going through Monica and Chandler's fridge through their window in the other building.  
  
She watched as he pulled the jug of orange juice out of the fridge and pilled it all over his sweater! Rachel giggled to herself! She couldn't hear him but she could see how he reacted. Then she watched as Joey pulled off his sweater! Wow! His back is smooth Rachel thought and look at those muscles and that tan! Wow! "Oh my god! I'm starring!" She blurted out loud. Rachel turned around just as…  
  
Joey faced the window back at Chandler and Monica's apartment.  
  
Joey: Great! She hates me! He thought. She couldn't even face me!  
  
Joey went back to his apartment where he decided he should move to Vermont after all Monica and Chandler are happy together. Ross and Rachel are having a baby! Everyone is happy without me! This was the first time Joey was really alone! Now that Rachel hated him there was nothing left!  
  
Meanwhile at central perk….  
  
Chandler and Monica are looking through wedding pictures with Ross.  
  
Monica: ….Oh, and remember when Ross got up to make a speech and tripped over the microphone cord.  
  
Chandler:. …Then remember him publicaly blaming the DJ.  
  
Monica: …..Remember Ross dancing with Miss Almery and practically throwing her across the floor.  
  
Chandler: ……remember him setting fire to the flowers with the holly candle.  
  
Ross: …..remember when Phoebe made the flower girl cry!  
  
Monica: Where is Phoebe anyway?  
  
Back at Ross' apartment Phoebe walked in without knocking as usual.  
  
Phoebe: What's up Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Ah! Nothing, I was just practicing my breathing for Lamaze class.  
  
Phoebe: Rachel you're eating from the drum, something's wrong! You haven't spoke to Joey since the restaurant have you?  
  
Rachel: Um, no, not really!  
  
Phoebe: Hah! I knew it! Your weirded out!  
  
Rachel: I can't help it, I don't know how to act around him, usually I flirt or I hint I'm interested. But this is not like that we've been friends for sooooo long! But I can't help myself I mean it's Joey!  
  
….Rachel continued to ramble on, then Phoebe cut her off!  
  
Phoebe: Wait! Are you saying that you're in love with Joey?  
  
Rachel: Yes, I mean maybe, im not sure; I mean I have thought about it, Wait! Yes! Yes I am!  
  
Phoebe: Then go get him girl! Phoebe replied as she pushed Rachel out the door and shut it behind her! Oh! Im good! She said as she dug into Rachel's unfinished frozen yogurt.  
  
Outside Rachel knocked on the door of Ross' apartment,  
  
"Im coming!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, im in my pyjamas, let me back in"  
  
"Oh, sorry Rach!"  
  
Back in Joey's room….  
  
Joey emptied his drawers into his suitcase along with everything left in the fridge and a picture of Rachel. Then he wrote a letter to Chandler and left it on the counter. Then headed for the airport. The letter said:  
  
Dear friend,  
  
I am leaving the country, by the time you  
  
Read this I will be already gone,  
  
Your friend,  
  
Joe  
  
Moments later Rachel stood in front of Joey's door and took a deep breath before knocking she waited a few minutes then knocked again! Rachel reached for the door knob..it was unlocked. Joey! She called inside. Then she went in and found the letter on the counter.  
  
Oh, my god! Rachel said out loud with tears in her eyes with her hand over her mouth!  
  
TBC………  
  
Will Joey leave before Rachel can find him and tell him she's in love? Find out next chapter! 


	2. The one with the plane tickets

Author: Rach018  
  
Title: The one with the plane ticket.  
  
  
  
…………Scenario episode II  
  
Chandler, Monica, Ross and Phoebe are still sitting in Central Perk going over Monica and Chandler's wedding photos when Rachel bursts into the door her face all red with tears in her eyes, she stood there speechless with one hand over her mouth as they all turned to look at her.  
  
Monica: - Oh my god! Rachel, honey! She said to Rachel.  
  
She's depressed; it's a pregnancy thing! Addressing the others  
  
Phoebe: - Group Hug! They all gathered around Rachel to comfort her.  
  
Rachel: - No! No! That's not it! Rachel cried from the middle of the group, as she slipped out between Ross and Phoebe. Rachel starred at them as they continued the group hug without her.  
  
Guys! She called and they all turned around feeling stupid.  
  
He's gone! He left! I drove him away! She said as she cried and waving around the letter in one hand and a tissue in the other!  
  
- What? Monica asked furiously as she pulled the letter out of Rachel's hand and the others gathered around to read it.  
  
Chandler: Oh, my god!  
  
Ross: Where do you think he went? We could probably still catch him.  
  
Chandler: I don't know! Out of the country for Joey could be anywhere, it could be the supermarket.  
  
Ross:….Or Vermont!  
  
Chandler: Vermont?  
  
Ross: Yeah, Joey was talking about changing his money into Vermont money. But that was before, when he thought I was going to kill him!  
  
Phoebe: I know! We could search his apartment!  
  
Monica: Why?  
  
Phoebe: …To look for clues like they do on law and order!  
  
Monica: Phoebe! That might have been the smartest thing you've ever said!  
  
Phoebe: Oh yes! I'm good!  
  
Everyone now staring at Monica….  
  
Monica: What? We could find his flight number or his departing time and place he wrote down somewhere, or maybe a phone number! Or directions. Hen?  
  
2 minutes later they all walked into Joey's room,  
  
Monica: - Rachel check the bathroom. Phoebe look in his trash bin. I'll check the kitchen and Ross and Chandler check the rooms.  
  
Monica checked his messages on the answering machine; there was nothing but an audition offer for some play, or something like that!  
  
Phoebe emptied out the garbage and found nothing, Rachel attempted to look for clues but she cried every time she picked something up! She couldn't believe how sensitive she was now that she is pregnant. Everyone met up in the kitchen a few minutes later, no one had found anything!  
  
Ross: Great idea, Mrs. Bing!  
  
Monica: Common guys, don't give up! He has to have left some trace behind!  
  
Chandler: Let's just go down to the airport they could probably tells us something down there!  
  
Then they all headed for the door, Ross opened the door to find Joey standing on the other side.  
  
Ah! Joey screamed a little stunned that his door opened as he grabbed for the knob. "Guys, what are you all doing in my apartment? Your apposed to be all living happily ever after without me!"  
  
Monica: - Joey? What would make you think we would be happy without you? Wait! How come you came back?  
  
Joey: - I forgot my plane tickets! Joey said reaching for the tickets held on the fridge with a magnet.  
  
Everyone looked at Monica not believing she missed that!  
  
Chandler: Joey! We couldn't be happy without you! We love you man!  
  
Joey dropped his bags and gave Chandler a hug. As he starred at Rachel over his shoulder. Rachel starred back with tears in her eyes looking nervous!  
  
TBC…..  
  
Will Rachel confess to Joey that she loves him back? Or will she take her secret to the grave and stay with Ross to raise her baby? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
